Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In conventional voicemail systems, a voicemail server defines voicemail accounts for a plurality of telephone numbers. Each telephone number may be associated with a particular user equipment device (UE), and each UE may be owned by or registered to a particular user or users. When an incoming call to an intended recipient at a particular telephone number is unanswered within a certain number of rings, the call may be directed to the voicemail server. The voicemail server may then allow the caller to record a voicemail message that may be retrieved by the intended recipient at a later time.
A voicemail user can typically access his or her voicemail account from various communication devices, such as from a UE registered to the user's telephone number or from other UEs. The user may connect with and gain access to his or her voicemail account in order to retrieve stored voicemail messages. Further, the user may connect with the voicemail account in order to perform various other functions, such as deleting voicemail messages, recording a personal greeting, and reviewing message details (e.g., timestamps).